


Baby Girl

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Sam helps you celebrate your birthday. Tooth-rotting fluff ensues.





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/gifts).



 

Sam was always the type to give his girls a nickname; something to make them feel special and know that they were his. But he gave you one that sent chills down your spine. It did things to you when he’d whisper it in your ear before falling asleep at night. But, like all the other girls, it made you feel special…in a special kind of way. You recalled the very first time he ever said it.

It was on the eve of your birthday. Since he had to be somewhere with Dean the next day, he thought he’d help you celebrate the night before. Using the extra key you gave him to your house, he quietly snuck in and started rustling around for things like candles, plates, cake ingredients...the poor boy was really trying but he failed miserably when some of the pots came tumbling out of a cabinet. Good thing nobody else was around.

Once he finished cooking your favorite meal, he started setting up a small table in the living room. He’d learned how to do this when he worked in various bars and fancy places. He placed a birthday card on your plate and a stuffed teddy bear where you would later sit. As he began lighting the two candles, he heard your car door when you pulled up in the driveway. Once he dimmed the overhead light, he held a vase of roses to greet you.

You walked in and slipped your jacket off only to turn and see Sam standing there with a shy grin.

“Sam what in…what’s all this?” you questioned.

“Your birthday present from me. Thought I’d celebrate a day early since I gotta be with Dean tomorrow.” He sighed.

You took the vase of roses tenderly and placed them on the counter, returning to the table and gave Sam a hug. “Thank you Sammy. It means a lot to me.”

After squealing over the teddy bear and reading your card, you sat down at the table with him to eat. He served you your favorite dish as well as a piece of cake.

“Did you do all of this?” you asked with a mouthful of cake.

He nodded humbly and blushed. “I did. Or well, I tried. You may have to do a little reorganizing in your cabinets.”

“It’s the thought that counts”, you giggled playfully.

A slow song began playing on the radio and the DJ running the station said, “This song is dedicated to a Y/N Y/L/N. Sam Winchester wants you to know that he loves you very much and he wishes you a happy birthday. Happy birthday from all of us at LEB67 Radio.”

You squeaked again and brought your hands to your mouth. “Sam…”

He stood and offered you his hand. “Will you take this dance with me?”

Sniffling, you accepted and moved to the beautiful beat. You didn’t want this night to ever end and soaked in every last moment.

“Thank you Sammy…” you half-whispered as you buried your head in his chest.

“You’re welcome…baby girl.” He stroked your hair and continued to dance, not a care in the world, not a fret in sight. Because he loved you. His baby girl.


End file.
